A True Fallen Hero
by myriassterre
Summary: Set 15 years into the future, there is a funeral, but who died? BA. COMPLETE.


A True Fallen Hero

By Maddy

**Summary:** A funeral set 15 years into the future...someone has died, but who?

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None really, nothing specific is mentioned. Just know about what happened at the end of Buffy and Angel, the whole cookie speech is mentioned.

**Timeline:** 2019

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

**Feedback:** I love and live for it!

**Author's Notes: **Angst, angst, angst. And a lot more angst. Also a tissue warning for anyone who thinks this needs it.

The black coffin gave a sudden lurch, then slowly sunk into the six-feet hole. All I could do was stare. No tears filled my eyes, there was no shortness of breath. Hell, I didn't even want to wear black, but they made me, saying it was the respectful thing to do. But I didn't want to being dressed in black, I wanted to wear the brightest and cheeriest outfit I owned, they yelled at me for that, saying that I didn't care that someone I love had died and was being buried today.

I think my friends are trying to force me to cry, or scream and yell. But I don't need to be upset or angry, and I'm not in denial. I've accepted what has happened, and I know that everything will be alright. But, yet, I still haven't cried and I know that they are worried for me, but they don't need to worry, I'll be fine and I'll never be alone.

A hand slides itself into mine, it's grip it form and the skin warm. I squeezed the hand just slightly. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Peachy."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm fine." I say defiantly. "As long as you're here, I'll be more then just fine."

"Then, I guess you'll be okay then."

"You know it."

"Buffy, you don't have to be strong."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You always think you have to be the strong one. You can cry, you know."

"I can't do that, Angel."

"Why not?"

"Because, then it will be real. And I'm not ready for that."

"Don't keep it in, Buffy."

"I have to be strong for my friends, my family. Our family. They need me to be strong."

"Buffy, when I turned human and you became a cookie. We both promised to not keep anything back, that we had to learn to trust each other again. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"I trust you more than anyone."

"Then trust me when I tell you that you have to grieve. They won't think any less of you. You may be a slayer, but you're also a person, human, a mother and a wife. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but don't try and change the subject."

"I wasn't."

"Were too."

"Were not." I sighed. "You're annoying sometimes, did you know that?"

"Ah, you love me."

"That's why I married you."

"Buffy!" called Xander, his eye was red and puffy. I didn't think he'd cry, he didn't cry much anymore, not after Willow was killed 3 years ago, he didn't seem to have any tears left. But still, he cried today, I wonder who he was crying for. "It's finished."

"Oh." I looked around and saw that the minister was talking to Dawn, whose make – up was running. She cried too. I wonder if they hate me for not crying. Everyone else had left or was walking away. It was only me standing by the hole in the ground. Two men were filling it with dirt, I wanted them to stop. The coffin was slowly disappearing underneath the dark earth, and it was making it too real. "Where are Liam, Kat and Keely?"

"Giles. He thought you might need a minute by yourself, to you know, say goodbye."

"Why would I want to do that? Goodbyes never last for long, why do you think I never say it?"

"Buffy please..." He shook his head slightly. "Don't be like this. You have to grieve-"

"No, I don't. I'm fine, I'll never be alone. I'll never be unloved, what more could a girl want?"

He just sighed in defeat, turned and walked away.

"Buffy, you coming or what?" asked Angel. He was several metres in front of me. "You don't want to keep the kids waiting."

"Yeah, I'd love to get out of here. cemeteries are too depressing for me."

"You used to love them."

"I know, but I've grown up. So have you."

"I'm over 260 years old, Buffy. I grew up a long time ago."

"And yet you still do immature things."

He rolled his eyes, and reached out to touch my face, his hand moved to the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

"I love you."

"I love you, Buffy."

"You'll always be with me right?"

"Right."

I reopened my eyes, but he wasn't there, his hand no longer touching my face. I frowned in disappointment. Now, where did he go? I took a look around the graveyard. The diggers were still filling in the hole, it was nearly full. But no Angel to be seen. The gravestone caught my gaze. It was a beautiful stone, with a statue of an angel on the top, it was so detailed, the wings looked so delicate, but strong at the same time. I love angels.

Ah, well. I though as I walked back to the car, he always comes back to me...

The angel statue above the gravestone was very beautiful, but no one seemed to notice what was going on in front of them. The others didn't want to see what was going on in front of them, they were too filled with grief and despair to see that Buffy was lost in her pit of denial, and didn't think that someone she love had just died. Just like Buffy couldn't see that Angel wasn't really there...no one could see that the angel was crying...

_**Angel**_

_**Died – 2019**_

**_Beloved Husband_**

_**Loving Father**_

_**Devoted Friend**_

_**A True Fallen Hero**_

****

Okay, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for reading and if you do it, thanks for reviewing.


End file.
